While methods of synthesizing curable wax have been successful at small production scale, improved processes providing safe and cost effective methods for curable wax production at large scale are desirable. Specifically, methods that use less organic solvent while achieving increased throughput are desirable. Methods that discharge the bottom fraction of the product into methanol result in an increase in the average molecular weight (and therefore melting point) of the sample. A higher melting point for the acrylated product results in slower filtration times in the final ink. Methods that have improved (faster) filtration times are desirable.